


Love Is A Losing Game

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [6]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, 名も無き世界のエンドロール
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 没关系游戏只要再找就好 到明天依然可以把一切都忘记
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Mackenyu
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Kudos: 4





	Love Is A Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> 楽屋秘话番番外·大概是发生在『Winter Comes Around Again』后的事情了  
> 岩田剛典 × 新田真剣佑 from 『名も無き世界のエンドロール』

「ねぇ，为什么你还忘不了他？」

*

*

*

直到真剣佑递过来的香槟，岩田剛典才回过神来，他没有接过杯子。

macken叹了一口气，自顾自的喝了一口酒，眼前的人依旧沉默，他毫不在意的直视着对方，那张好看的脸真是百看不腻。原先在LA也认识过不少亚洲人，却从未有人像gun第一眼便抓住了他的心脏。

其实约岩田剛典很难，他没有说过，他的日程总是被塞满了，就算是间隔非常近的戏也不会被允许留在片场，而是安排了其他细碎的工作。

明天就是他们的最后一场戏了，真剣佑知道他还不想说再见。

他请岩田剛典来自己的套房，并不在意料之中。

换布景的时候，岩田剛典本来是靠着墙看剧本，真剣佑走过去问他要不要一起读剧本。

明明预演了好几次，每次都会有新的理解。导演也乐于看到他们拿出不同的感觉，排练的时候就准备了好几个版本。

「好啊。」gun笑着答应他，真剣佑忍不住低下头避开他的视线，因为这个男人很完美，他太耀眼。

还没开始念之前，真剣佑就觉得有什么倒在他的后背上。

「gun！」

他连忙扶住站不稳的岩田剛典，「你还好吗？」

「嗯...」

「休息一下比较好吧。」

真剣佑拜托身边的工作人员去通知剧组，幸好他住的酒店离片场很近，他们就这样走过去。

房间很安静，因为只有他们两个人。

套房的沙发很软，每次坐下总有种想睡着的错觉。macken给自己倒了酒，他知道gun不会喝，却还是把高脚杯放到了他的手边。

他记得他们还没有被告知一起共演的时候，曾经在某一个派对见过，就是在那个吵闹的LiveHouse，是他与岩田剛典第一次对话。

他敢打赌gun已经不记得那一天的事了，对方喝的烂醉，揪着macken的衣领近乎失态的问他会不会亲吻自己最好的朋友。

真剣佑无言，他从来没有吻过别人，除了打招呼那样的贴面吻，他只是不明白，接吻是会让人那么焦虑的事情吗。

「谢谢…你的酒。」大概是出于礼貌的回应，最后岩田剛典还是喝了一口香槟，是辣口的酒，他皱起了眉头。

「ねぇ，不是我就不行吗？」不知是什么时候，真剣佑绕到了岩田剛典身后，从背后环住他，对着gun的耳边说道。

「剧本里好像没有这句台词，macken」岩田剛典认为自己应当镇定的回答。

「我不是在和你对戏，gun」真剣佑把拥抱环得更紧了，他的大衣上沾着一点水汽，令他们想起来外面还在下着薄薄细雨，导演在等放晴日出的时机，才换到这么多休息的时间。

「忘记那个你吻过的人，好吗？」真剣佑再次咬着岩田剛典的耳朵，轻声祈求道，这是他活着的24年以来第一次用这么恳求的语气。

「macken…」岩田剛典觉得自己的脸在发烫，耳根烧红的感觉十分心跳，他却不知道为何此刻没有力气拒绝，又无法追溯回忆到底是何时说过他放在心底的秘密。

「拜托你...」macken软软的声音听上去好像在哭，他把头埋在怀抱与gun头颈之间的空隙中，来回蹭来蹭去，像是气味标记般努力嗅着岩田剛典身上的味道，他的西装，他的领间，都散发着熟悉的淡淡的木質味。

真剣佑炙热的呼吸扑在耳畔，岩田剛典闭上眼睛，不禁抬起双手握住了macken的手腕。

突然被回应的年下，惊讶着抬起头，竟然流下了一行泪。

拥抱很暖，指尖的温度很冰冷。

时间像凝固般，两人保持着这样的亲密，直到真剣佑忍不住想要打破这沉默于是他凑过去对着岩田剛典耳语。

现在不回应也没有关系，他并没有那么着急的寻求答案。

明天到来之前，他只想要这样的温存。

the end

2021-01-08


End file.
